


Our Flaws and All of That

by eiixirr



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29887572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eiixirr/pseuds/eiixirr
Summary: Tsukishima Kei is an idiot.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work in progress. I’m not sure if I should continue though. It’s planned to have angst BUT hopefully a happy ending.

I never liked many people. Due to that, not many people liked me either. I was okay with that but this one person wouldn’t leave me alone. He still hasn’t. 

But I don’t mind.

———

“TSUKKIIIII”

”Yamaguchi, shut up”

”Oh sorry Tsukki!”

He found me on my way to school, like he has for the past few years. His name is Yamaguchi Tadashi. I met him in elementary school. It was pretty pathetic, he was being bullied and I just said some stuff to the bullies and they left. After that Yamaguchi thanked me and never left my side. I kind of hated it at first but after a while I got used to him always being there. It can also be nice having someone there when there’s no one else.

”Tsukki, are you excited for the practice match against Nekoma today?”

“I guess”

“Their captain is kind of weird”

”And his hair is always messy”

”Haha!, that too!”

Our conversations are quick but it’s always nice to talk to him. At least I’m not bored when walking to school. We walk all the way together because we’re in the same class. He doesn’t sit near me, but I bet if we’re able to choose our own seats we would be sitting next to each other. 

“Tsukki, this girl came up to me the other day and she asked about you”

Oh god, “Yeah? What’d you tell her?”

“I told her you weren’t interested in anything currently. Her nice expression faded pretty quickly and she just walked away”

”Wow what a bitch”

”Hehe, yeah”

We made it to school pretty soon after that but every time Yamaguchi tells me something about a girl, I always hope it doesn’t have to do with me. One, I couldn’t give a shit about any girls at our school. Two, it kind of bothers me that girls only talk to Yamaguchi because of me. I think it kind of upsets him too. But of course he doesn’t say anything.

Anyways, it’s time for school. This sucks.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamaguchi drops a book. Great job Yams!!

I sit right next to the window in class. I pay attention enough but I also like looking out of it. Sometimes I’ll see people playing soccer or socializing. Then there’s those times where I see people making out. Like today. That’s when I decide to pay attention to class. 

We’re reading from a book right now and it’s not very interesting. The teacher is randomly calling on people to read paragraphs and he usually never calls on me because of “how monotone I sound”. But he did decide to call on Yamaguchi. 

Yamaguchi isn’t _shy_ , he just doesn’t like to read in front of people who would most likely laugh at him if he stuttered. Usually someone would laugh as well because it’s their friends laughing _with_ them. But as far as I know, Yamaguchi isn’t too friendly with the other kids here. So they would be laughing _at_ him.

He stands up. He starts reading.

”His name is Horwitz. He was a much better guy than the driver I’d had. Anyway, I thought he might-“

He dropped the book. It knocked over this other girls water bottle. The water bottle wasn’t screwed on right. Water spilled everywhere. Didn’t get the book wet, but it did get the girls shoes wet.

Silence. The classroom was silent for at least six seconds. Until we heard this guy in the back laughing. Then another guy in the front started laughing. Then the whole class was laughing, well except for the girl. Boy was she mad.

“Yamaguchi!! What the hell? Is it that hard to hold a book right?”

Yamaguchi was apologizing profusely while the girl was yelling at him. The teacher was trying to calm her down but you could tell he scared of her. The class was laughing. I don’t know what came over me but it made me mad how the girl was yelling at him for dropping the book when it was her water bottle that wasn’t screwed on right.

”Haruki, it was your water bottle that wasn’t screwed on right. Why are you causing a scene about it? It’s just water either way”, is what I decided to say.

Class stops laughing. She looks at me and puts on the fakest smile I’ve ever seen.

”You’re right, Tsukishima. It’s just water. I’m sorry Yamaguchi.”

”Oh uh”, Yamaguchi starts as he’s frantically trying to clean the floor with towels from the closet in the class, “It’s alright.” Haruki then grabs some more paper towels and starts helping Yamaguchi.

He looks at me from under the desks and he smiles. As if saying thank you. He doesn’t look mad at all, actually. He’s so nice for some reason. I mean sure, he still has the ickiness everyone does, but he just has a little less of it. 

I almost smile back. I just look back at the window. This time no one was out there. It was nice out today, for September. I don’t look back at the class but I hear that no ones laughing anymore. Haruki and Yamaguchi have finished cleaning. Yamaguchi apologizes again, and class starts again. This time, the first boy that started laughing was the one chosen to read. He stuttered a lot. People laughed.

But I was smiling. Not because the guy was stuttering. But because of the way Yamaguchi smiled at me. Why the hell am I smiling? Although it’s weird that it brings me this much joy (I don’t even know why it does), I decide to just savor this for now. And now, the practice match later doesn’t seem it’s going to be as dreadful as it was before. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI, I’m writing this from Tsukishima’s perspective but I’m not sure I’m capturing his thoughts very well. I happen to be a Tsukishima kinnie (g r e a t ik), so I’m just trying to see what it would be like from my perspective too. But anyways hope you all liked this chapter!! Next chapter has the whole team and Nekoma in it!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nekoma is introduced. No game yet tho lol

“Fuck”

“What’s wrong?”

You know, I said that the practice game didn’t seem so bad anymore earlier. But now I want to go home. Yamaguchi and I are at the doorway of the gym and I can already see and hear his majesty and the tangerine haired kid arguing.

”Oh my god, Hinata you are so stupid. Is it that hard to actually hit the ball?”

”Its not my fault I missed! Your sets are bad!”

”No, you just can’t spike for shit!”

”.. LOSER!”

”DUMBASS”

Now this could go on for ages. It was amusing but at some point it can get annoying. I think Captain thought so too.

”Break it up guys!!”, yells Captain, but in a _very_ serious tone. He turns to look at us standing in the doorway.

”How long have you both been just standing there?”

”Long enough to see the king and Hinata fighting”, I answer with a slight smile forming in the corners of my mouth.

Kageyama hears me call him the king, glares at me then he flips me off and goes to drink water.

”Ok well uh, get in here and start practicing because-“, Daichi was cut off.

”GLASSES DUDE!”

Fuck. I know who that is.

I turn around and see the great ‘ol cats of Nekoma walking toward the entrance. Their coach is in the front while the rest of the team is behind him. Well, except the dude with weird hair, he’s waving at me. It’s so funny, they look like a typical high school clique walking in that formation.

“Tsukki, we should move aside now so they can get in”

Yamaguchi looks at me, as if he’s waiting for approval. I don’t say anything and just walk into the gym, knowing that he’s right behind me.

Coach Ukai goes to greet Nekoma’s coach. I look at my team and they all look excited, even Yamaguchi has a slight gleam in his eyes that scream “I hope I get to play”.

I guess this is exciting. Nekoma and Karasuno are kinda like rivals so to be able to play them is “thrilling”.

———

”This is so cool!”, screams Hinata when putting a jersey over his shirt.

”Oh my god, I know right! I just know we’re gonna beat these guys!”, responds Tanaka to Hinata’s overly excited claim.

Then, Nishinoya joins in. “It’s even cooler that they came all the way from Tokyo to play us! We gotta beat ‘em now!”

The three of them keep going on about how we’re going to win, how Nekoma is hot trash, how hot Kiyoko is (although that’s mostly Nishinoya and Tanaka) and other yip yap.

”Yamaguchi! Do you think we’re going to win??”

Hinata looks eagerly at Yamaguchi as he waits for a response. Yamaguchi turns to look at him.

”Yeah! I think we should be able to win.”

Hinata holds up a hand to high five Yamaguchi and Yamaguchi responds by doing the same. He doesn’t bother to ask me the question, I think he knows my answer already. Hinata then goes to ask Kageyama the same question. 

“Do you really think we’re going to win?”, I ask Yamaguchi while trying to get the jersey over my sweatshirt.

“Sure, why not”

His answer was simple but I think he truly wants to win. Not only win, but he wants us to win because _he_ also gets to play and get some credit. Well, not credit but you know what I mean.

And well now, is the starts of this game. Coach shows us who’s going where and we’re planning a strategy to work with for now. I’m a middle blocker and I get placed in the front. Yamaguchi doest get placed in the game. I’m sure he will at some point though. If not I don’t think it matters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the chapters are short. It’s just that I want to include every single detail I can until the climax happens. It’s all apart of the plan my friends. Anyways hope you like this.


End file.
